highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Duncan MacLeod's flashbacks
List of the flashback history episodes used in the Highlander: The Series. XVI century * 1592: Duncan's birth (Scotland) XVII century * 1606: South Scotland (Prophecy) * 1618: Glenfinnan, Scotland (Homeland) * 1622: Duncan's first death. Glenfinnan, Scotland (Family Tree) * 1624: Glenfinnan, Scotland (Homeland) * 1625: (Archangel) * 1630: Scotland (Prodigal Son) * 1632: * (Black Tower) * 1634: France (The Beast Below) * 1635: Italy (Legacy) * 1637: Verona (Star-Crossed, The Hunters) * 1640s: Italy (Under Color of Authority) * 1640s: France (Patient Number 7) * 1653: Algiers (Finale) * Italy * 1657: southern Europe (The End of Innocence) * 1658: European monastery (Song of the Executioner) * (Chivalry) * 1660s: England (Saving Grace) * (Timeless) * 1665: England (Shadows) * 1670s: Scotland (Unholy Alliance) * 1696: Paris (Till Death) * 1700: Paris (Prodigal Son) XVIII century * 1712: England (Reluctant Heroes) * 1720: England (The Stone of Scone) * 1728: Dover (Revenge is Sweet) * 1730: UK (Counterfeit: Part One) * 1745: Scotland (Through a Glass Darkly) * 1746: Scotland (Take Back the Night) * 1740s: England (Forgive Us Our Trespasses) * 1750: Russia (?) (Testimony) * 1753: Turkey (Finale) * 1755: North Africa (Promises) * 1764: India (The Wrath of Kali) * 1778: South Pacific (Reunion) * 1778: Japan (The Samurai) * 1780s: China (The Road Not Taken) * 1780: Mongolia (They Also Serve) * 1783: France (For Evil's Sake) * 1785: England (Leader of the Pack, Dramatic License) * 1790s: France (Eye of the Beholder) * 1795: England (The Immortal Cimoli) XIX century * 1803: England (Eye of the Beholder) * 1804: Bavaria (The Lady and the Tiger) * 1805: England (Blackmail) * 1800s: England (Sins of the Father) * 1800s: England (Blackmail) * 1806 (?): Paris (Double Jeopardy) * 1810: Switzerland (Courage) * 1815: Waterloo (Band of Brothers) * 1817: Montana (The Cross of St. Antoine) * 1825: Philadelphia (Obsession) * 1830: Peru (Little Tin God) * 1832: London (Deadly Exposure) * England (Diplomatic Immunity) * 1840: Paris (The Vampire) * 1840s: Paris (Saving Grace) * 1847: with Gypsies through Europe (One Minute to Midnight, The Darkness) * 1851: Spain (Duende) * 1853: Madrid (Duende) * 1854: San Francisco (Courage) * 1862: American South (Innocent Man), Virginia (The Lamb) * 1864 (?): Georgia (The Messenger) * 1860s: Maryland (Epitaph for Tommy) * 1867: Mexico (The Revolutionary) * 1867-8: South Texas (Comes a Horseman) * 1868: Dakota (The Innocent) * 1868: American Mountains (Mountain Men) * 1872: Indian reservation, Sioux tribe (Line of Fire, The Gathering) * 1872: American Pacific Northwest (The Gathering, Obsession) * USA (Something Wicked) * China (The Road Not Taken) * 1882: Texas, South USA (Under Color of Authority, Obsession) * 1883: Pacific Northwest (Studies in Light) * 1886: San Francisco (Haunted) * 1888: San Francisco (Double Eagle) * 1891: San Francisco (The Fighter) * 1896: Boston (Rite of Passage) XX century * 1905: New York (Revenge of the Sword) * 1914-1917: World War I, Europe (For Tomorrow We Die, Deliverance, The Colonel) * 1917: Russia (Warmonger) * 1917: Ireland (An Eye for an Eye) * 1918: France (The Colonel ) * 1920: Paris (Methos) * Pennsylvania (The Zone) * 1921: Seacouver (Turnabout) * 1923: Boston (Bless the Child) * 1925: Seacouver (See No Evil) * 1926: Loisiana (Run for Your Life) * 1920s: South USA (Money No Object, Glory Days) * 1920s: Europe (Unusual Suspects) * 1930: Paris (Reasonable Doubt) * 1935: Berlin (The Valkyrie) * 1936: Germany (The Return of Amanda) * 1937: Spain (Blind Faith) * 1938: Leningrad (The Sea Witch) * 1938: Seacouver (Studies in Light, Vendetta) * 1940: London (The Blitz) * 1943: Paris (Mortal Sins) * 1944: Bavaria * (To Be) * 1950: London (The Stone of Scone) * USA (Run for Your Life) * 1958: Greenwich Village (Something Wicked) * 1975: Cambodia (Blind Faith ) * 1978: France (The Ransom of Richard Redstone) * 1980: Paris (For Evil's Sake, The Darkness) * 1983: Paris * 1988: (Revenge is Sweet) * 1992: Paris (The Return of Amanda) * ''3 October 1992 - broadcast of 1st episode of Highlander: The Series - set in Seacouver '' Category:Highlander: The Series